


Just an Old Friend

by kaffeogte



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human AU, M/M, May be continued?, Past Relationship(s), might become an epilogue, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffeogte/pseuds/kaffeogte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berwald tries to enjoy some free time with Tino, but his peaceful day is interrupted with the fear of almost running into his ex, Ludwig. To state it simply, Berwald's and Ludwig's relationship did not have a good end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an Old Friend

Berwald walked into the café with Tino. They were on a quick lunch-date between the meetings of the day. Sitting down at the table, they ordered their drinks.

"This is a great place you found, Ber," Tino beams, looking around the room. "Hopefully nobody else had the same idea," he adds, satisfied with his view.

The Swede hummed in reply, sipping at his coffee that'd been served moments ago. "As long as Matthias doesn't show up, I'm fine," Berwald says. Tino giggles, knowing when the other was joking from all their time spent together. The Swedish man smiles a bit at his partner before their food finally shows up as well.

Tino talks about his day and occasionally complaining about his obscene amounts of work. Berwald listens and answered when there was something to say, but mainly allowed the man to babble as pleased. When they had finished their lunch, they left the shop to return to the meeting hall. Despite all the boring speeches, it was a great day. It was warm outside with the perfect amount of sun and Berwald was with his most favourite person.

The Swede was smiling as they returned, holding hands as they entered the huge building. Out of the corner of his eye, Berwald spotted someone familiar. Turning his head to get a better look, the Swede's stomach dropped. He hadn't seen Ludwig in years, what was he doing here? Berwald was still unable to face his ex after so long… Fortunately, the German seemed to have not noticed him and continued walking outside, probably for his usual smoke.

"Berwald, is everything alright?" chimed Tino, gently squeezing the man's hand.

Shaking the troublesome thoughts from his head, Berwald glanced down at the other with a soft, reassuring smile. "Yes, sorry. Everything's fine," he states, continuing to lead the Fin into their next hall, grateful they worked for the same company.

Pouting, Tino couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in his stomach that something was bothering his lover. "Who was that man," he asks, "The one you were looking at?"

With a sigh, the Swede sat down besides Tino in the long row of chairs assembled in front of the stage. "Just... an old friend," he informs as the speech commences.


End file.
